


Dying Will

by leakh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, that's why it's called dying will, what do flames feel like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakh/pseuds/leakh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that first Dying Will bullet hit Tsuna's forehead, he had accepted death. He still did so every time that orange flame lit his eyes and burst from his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Will

When that first Dying Will bullet hit Tsuna’s forehead, he had accepted death. He still did so every time that orange flame lit his eyes and burst from his head. Tsuna was always going to regret, and that was why the Dying Will burned so strongly. But every time he tastes those flames, death came just that much closer.

And it became just a little harder to overcome those petty little _human_ regrets when Death’s flames licked and tickled at his restraint.

_A Dying Will is only good as long as you’re dying._

When Tsuna was finally able to produce his flame without the outside help of the pill or the bullet, he smiled, just a small curve of his lips for the entire day and night. Both the pill and bullet methods had helped; had made him feel as if he were dying before his regret flamed him into life again. But without them?

He might be Dame-Tsuna and fail miserably at everything he tried in life, but _Tsuna was dammed good at dying._

“Tenth! I always knew you could do it!” Gokudera turned teary eyes on Tsuna, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Of course he could!” Yamamoto laughed. “Good job, Tsuna!”

Gokudere glared daggers at Yamamoto for barging into his time with the Tenth, but just as he opened his mouth, Tsuna interrupted the coming argument. “Thank you, Gokudera, Yamamoto.” He could still feel that smile curving his lips. “Your support means a lot.”

“I’ll follow you to the ends of the Earth, Tenth!” Gokudera declared, attention once again on his boss.

“Dame-Tsuna finally got something right, gyahaha!” Lambo said. He ran up to Tsuna from where he and I-pin had been chasing each other around the field. “Now Dame-Tsuna can take Lambo home to Mamma!”

“Yes, alright, Lambo,” Tsuna said. He was still smiling. “Let’s go home, everyone. It’s almost time for dinner, anyway.”

“Yay!! Dinner-time with lots of candy!” Lambo yelled. Tsuna scooped him up.

“Dinner doesn’t mean candy, you stupid cow!!” Gokudera screeched, getting into yet another childish argument with Lambo. Yamamoto laughed at them.

As they walked home, Tsuna was unable to wipe the contented smile off his face. Reborn was staring, but Tsuna didn’t care. He greeted his mother with that smile. She seemed delighted to have such a happy bunch come home for dinner. His Family was in a good mood because of that smile; everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, and Gokudera and Yamamoto departed in cheer at the end of the night.

Just before he slid into his bed to sleep, a bullet shot towards him, straight for his head. It was just like accepting death that first time all over again. He would die. There was no question about it. _But-!_

It was always that ‘but’ that did it. Tsuna’s orange Sky Flames burst into being, almost without being prompted. It was almost like being dead. The calm before death. Needing nothing but the now, and giving him the tools to do what he needed before his death. His smile disappeared. The bullet was melted by the flames inches from his head.

Reborn pointed Leon-as-a-gun at him. “Don’t get cocky because you don’t need any help flaming your Dying Will.”

Tsuna’s flame went out. It was like being reborn again. Forced into the panic he’d been about to have before his Dying Will acted, made to feel all he couldn’t—wouldn’t when his flames came out. If he hadn’t been so used to it, he’d have made for the toilet and heaved up the very nice dinner he just had.

He smiled. “I won’t.”

_Death is so close, now._

“I’m glad I can do it for myself, whenever I need to, now,” Tsuna said.

Reborn gave him a hard stare. Nodded. Leon shimmered as he changed back into his chameleon form.

“Good night, Reborn.”

 _“Buona Notte.”_ Reborn immediately fell asleep in his hammock, sleep bubble growing and shrinking with each breath.

Tsuna slid between his sheets, but didn’t fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling. A curve tilted his lips.

_And there’ll be a need to. There’s nothing quite as calming as Death._

Orange bloomed faintly in Tsuna’s eyes just before he closed them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some musings on what the flames were like-only Tsuna's got those flames on his head, y'know? Also, DYING will. Implies some dying involved.


End file.
